


Mariposa

by joonyoungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied drinking, M/M, Summer Vacation, Thunder and Lightning, side Hyunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: “I want to go there one day,” Jisung says, voice soft and full of an emotion Changbin doesn’t have the words for. “I want to show you the place that means so much to me.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/gifts).



> well, hello there and welcome to my first skz fic.
> 
> This is, essentially, pure fluff + boys being in love. Sometimes you just have to write the soft content you want to see in the world. For [my favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua), who deserves the softest skz content I can offer as a thank you. For introducing me to a group that ultimately means so much to me
> 
> title + inspo from [here](https://youtu.be/U3RjdVmny6A)

Living with Jisung means a lot of things— waking up to him singing in the kitchen as he brews coffee, dramatic retelling of his shitty customer stories at work, stealing way too many of Changbin's hoodies in the winter, but most of all it means the all-too-familiar gathering of their friends around the television Changbin saved up three paychecks to buy when they first moved in.  
  
Movie nights are a tradition Jisung insisted on keeping up even after all of them had graduated college, claiming there were too many movies to come out that he needed Minho’s expert commentary on. Changbin knows the truth, knows how Jisung worries about their friend group drifting apart from the outside threat of adult obligation taking over.  
  
“I don’t know how that’s even comfortable,” Jisung says, looking over at the way their friends are draped over the couch against the far wall. Hyunjin’s long legs are dangling over the armrest, his head in Minho’s lap and head tilted just enough so he can face the screen. Minho is far more comfortable, a gentle hand carding through Hyunjin’s long blonde hair as the opening credits begin to roll.  
  
Hyunjin looks over, nose scrunching up a little as he laughs. “You’re one to talk.”

And it’s true, Changbin doesn’t know how Jisung can manage to spend an entire movie sitting on their living room floor. Perhaps it’s the general proximity of being close to Changbin without actually being on top of him, instead sitting between his open legs and resting his shoulder against his knee. It’s comforting, casual enough that Changbin can reach down and pat Jisung’s head if he needs his attention or feels a particular wave of fondness when nobody else is looking. 

Jisung shrugs, tosses a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth as the movie begins to play out. Changbin leans back, eyes trained on the screen but not really focusing on the events playing out. He’s exhausted, work running him so ragged he practically fell asleep standing up in their kitchen last week. He feels guilt creep up his spine as Jisung turns to look up at him, lips pulling into a frown when he sees Changbin spacing out.  
  
“Sorry,” he mutters, reaching out to smooth down Jisung’s hair. “I’ll pay attention.”  
  
Jisung makes a happy hum of approval and snuggles back into his spot, head knocking slightly against Changbin’s right knee. Changbin smiles at the sight, settles further into the couch as Minho spews off facts about the leading actors on screen. The movie is a blur no matter how hard Changbin tries to focus on it, and three-quarters of the way through Jisung stretches and stands up.  
  
“Need more snacks,” he mumbles, reaching out to scratch his nails playfully against Changbin’s knee before disappearing into the kitchen. Like clockwork, Minho and Hyunjin look over at him with skeptical expressions.  
  
“What?” Changbin asks, brow furrowed as he takes a sip of the now-lukewarm can of Coke resting on the coffee tble. Hyunjin rolls his eyes at this, looking like he wants to throw his hands up into the air if it weren’t for Minho’s body in the line of fire.  
  
“You’ve been spacing out all night, dude,” Hyunjin replies, voice exasperated. Minho nods along, his expression shifting to one of concern.  
  
“They working you too hard, or something?” Minho asks, pausing his hands in his boyfriend’s hair to lean forward. It’s as if he’s taking in every tired line and eye bags on Changbin’s face, so Changbin turns away with a sigh.  
  
“I’ve been closing like eight nights in a row,” he says, turning his neck just enough to feel the strain of a knot forming at his nape. He reaches up to rub it, thinking about how his boss insisted Changbin was the only one he trusted to close up the bar at night. He knows he should be flattered, but the long nights are really starting to wear him down. “Jisung had to practically drag me into the shower the other night so I didn’t get the bed all gross.”  
  
Hyunjin makes a face of disgust, but Minho nods in understanding. “You need a break, ask for a vacation.”  
  
Changbin turns to really look at his friends now, wearing an unamused expression. “Now is like, the worst time to take time off.”  
  
Hyunjin makes a noise of agreement, but turns his head until he’s practically hanging off Minho’s lap. His voice is more of a stage-whisper when he speaks. “Yeah, but I bet Jisung would appreciate some time alone— _ow_ , shit, what the fuck?”

His words are cut off by Minho tugging on his hair, who looks down sweetly as if he didn’t just tug on Hyunjin’s pigtails like an elementary school bully. “Stop meddling,” he warns, voice serious before he leans down to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s frown. Changbin rolls his eyes at his friends, stretching an arm behind his own head as a makeshift pillow and turning back to the movie.  
  
The conversation shifts just in time, because Jisung shuffles back into the living room with a new can of soda and a suspiciously-colorful bag of candy in one hand, a bag of chips in the other. He tosses the chips into Changbin’s chest, laughing when it catches him off guard.  
  
“You’re so observant,” Jisung teases, resting his own treats on the table and settling back down on the floor. Changbin clicks his tongue as he opens up the bag with a quiet _pop_.

“Observant enough to know you’re wearing my Adidas pants,” he says, chuckling when Jisung groans dramatically. 

The rest of the evening is uneventful, the movie finishing off in a parade of action-y explosions and the hero getting the girl by the end of it all. Changbin was not particuarly invested, but the warmth of fondness grows in his chest when he sees how animatedly Jisung speaks with their friends about it. Changbin rubs soothing circles into Jisung’s back as the four of them stand by the front door, laughing along with whatever joke Hyunjin is telling until he breaks off into a yawn.  
  
Minho sighs fondly, pulling Hyunjin’s hair off his shoulder as he slips his own jacket off and puts it around Hyunjin. “That’s our cue,” he says, smiling when Hyunjin takes the jacket with a groan.  
  
“It’s gonna be so _cold_ ,” Hyunjin says, leaning against Minho’s side as he opens the door to the complex’s hallway. Minho waves goodbye to Changbin and Jisung, muttering strings of _I told you to dress warmer_ and _we’ll be in the car soon_ as they walk out of the apartment. Before the door swings closed again, Changbin can’t help but smile at the way their friends intertwine their hands together, bickering without bitterness as they walk out of sight. 

Jisung walks back after locking their front door, crawling into Changbin’s arms from where he sits on the couch. “That was fun,” he says, forcing down a yawn of his own. Changbin lets his arms come around Jisung’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.  
  
“It was, thank you for inviting them,” Changbin replies, feeling Jisung sag against his chest. It’s clear he’s wiped out from the day, but Changbin doesn’t let go just yet. He lets himself rest his cheek on Jisung’s crown, hands sliding up beneath the hem of his t-shirt to touch the smooth skin of his back.

“You’re—” Jisung says, words cutting off in a comically-loud yawn. “—supposed to be the tired one.”

“I am,” he assures, but in truth Changbin feels more awake than he has the whole night. Jisung has that effect, and if tomorrow wasn’t a work day, Changbin would have teased him further. Instead his hands come up beneath Jisung’s ass, hauling him up as he carries him to the bedroom. “Now we need some sleep, pants-stealer.”  
  
The laughter that leave Jisung’s lips is enough to lull Changbin into a dreamless sleep that night.

☼

“Babe, can you grab me some pajamas?”  
  
Jisung’s voice carries everywhere in this apartment, always managing to follow Changbin wherever he is. He walks out of the kitchen, bottle of water cold against his palm as he makes his way to their bedroom. He pulls open their dresser as carefully as he can do with one free hand, scanning the drawer to find something Jisung can wear. He stifles a laugh when he spots a promotional t-shirt the bar gave out a few months back shoved into the far corner, so he grabs it. Setting the water bottle aside, he opens up another drawer for a pair of (deliciously tight, Changbin’s horny brain reminds him) black boxer-briefs.

He leisurely shuffles over to the bathroom, cracking open the door enough to hand Jisung the clothes. A plume of steam escaped through the cracked door, but the hazy room isn’t enough to stifle the whine and the bubbling laughter that comes from the other side of the door.  
  
“Oh, you’re _such_ an asshole,” Jisung calls out, voice echoing off the walls. Changbin raises his brow challengingly, biting back a smile he knows Jisung can’t see before going back for his drink. He takes a swig, padding over to his side of the bed before pulling back the covers. He’s under the sheets and scrolling through his phone by the time Jisung comes out of the bathroom, steam mostly dissipating from where it filters out of their tiny bathroom.

Jisung stands there, damp hair fresh from the shower, with his hands on his hips. Changbin can see him in all his glory, and the sight is hilarious.  
  
 _“Holy shit,”_ Changbin laughs, dropping the phone into his lap and trying not to wake up their neighbors from how loud he is. “That’s way funnier on you.”

Jisung’s hair drips onto their hardwood floor, still standing there as Changbin laughs at his expense. The black shirt is completely oversized on him, an illustrated lime shining back at him in bright green hues. In block, hot pink letters, the words _squeeze me, I’m yours!_ can be seen from across their bedroom plastered across Jisung’s chest. Jisung has a serious look on his face, but when his eyes meet Changbin he erupts into his own fit of laughter, shaking from the force of it.

“This is the tackiest shit I’ve ever seen,” Jisung gasps between laughter. He pushes his hair back hastily with one hand, making a face when it sticks to his forehead a little. “I tried to ball it up so it never saw the light of day.”  
  
“Thank God for promotional Margarita night,” Changbin replies, a grin tugging at his lips when Jisung rolls his eyes. Changbin tries to stifle his own amusement, reaching his arms out and motioning for Jisung to come closer. “I’m a menace.”  
  
Jisung crawls up onto the bed, bare legs sinking into their duvet as he makes it to Changbin’s lap. He slots their lips together in a long, languid kiss, Changbin forgetting the humor of the moment and letting his hand slide up Jisung’s shirt. When Jisung pulls away it’s with a sigh, snuggling up next to Changbin and picking the phone off of his lap.

“Ew, the place down the street?” Jisung asks, tilting the screen over a little and looking at the takeout menu. “The one a couple of blocks over is way better.”  
  
Changbin, a little dazed from the kiss, has to shake his head a bit before leaning in and watching Jisung scroll through the restaurant options. “Whatever you want to eat is good with me.”  
  
They stay like that for a while, Changbin’s hand lazily dragging up and down Jisung’s thigh as they decide what to order for dinner. The thought of getting out of bed to even answer the door is massively unappealing, Changbin deciding he’d rather stay in their room the rest of the night and kiss patterns into Jisung’s skin, still pink from the heat of the shower. He voices as much and Jisung laughs, playfully swatting away his hand from where it creeps up to grab his ass.

“Come _on_ , I’m starving,” Jisung whines, turning away from Changbin and rolling just out of reach. He swings his legs in the air, laying on his stomach as he taps through the appetizer options. Changbin lets his gaze travel around the room, frowning a little when he catches sight of something he’s never seen before.  
  
“Did you redecorate today?” Changbin asks, confused at the picture frames lining the windowsill. “Oh my God, how long have I been working for? I can’t even recognize my own room.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, locking the phone and sliding off the bed. “You’re so dramatic.” he picks up a frame, pretty and blue, before hopping back on the mattress with a grunt. “I was sent some pictures from back home, from when I was a kid. All I did today was frame them.”  
  
Changbin takes the frame from Jisung’s hand, lifting his arm so Jisung can curl up against his side. Jisung’s finger points to the small boy in the center of the shot, chubby cheeks and a wearing Pokemon shirt in front of a gray house. “I was five here.”  
  
“Wow,” Changbin says, clicking his tongue. “Five years old and already rocking the Pikachu merchandise.” 

“Of course,” Jisung answers confidently, smugness coating his words. “I always had good taste.”  
  
Changbin laughs at this, squeezes Jisung a little closer. He notices the way Jisung’s face shifts to something thoughtful, eyes soft as he reaches out to trace against the tattoo nestled on Changbin’s forearm.  
  
It’s Jisung’s favorite, and with good reason— he had been at the tattoo parlor when Changbin had got it, only a couple of months into dating and still blissfully in the honeymoon phase. Jisung’s eyes had lit up when the stencil was peeled away from Changbin’s arm, the lion staring back at him between a bed of roses. 

To this day it’s still the one Jisung touches whenever they’re in bed, or he’s lost in thought, or he has words to say but doesn’t quite know how to get them out.

“What is it?” Changbin asks, turning his head to press his lips to Jisung’s temple. He can smell a mixture of his own shampoo and something citrus on Jisung’s skin, a familiar and comforting scent as he finds the words.  
  
“I want to go there one day,” Jisung says, voice soft and full of an emotion Changbin doesn’t have the words for. “I want to show you the place that means so much to me.”  
  
Changbin freezes, letting the words sink in as he holds Jisung close. The shift in mood and the soft tone from Jisung lets him know it’s important. A memory pulled from somewhere, perhaps from deep within his mind or tucked close to his heart. It is one of those important details Changbin knows to store away for safe keeping, something that molded Jisung into the person he is today.  
  
Jisung clears his throat, looks up to give Changbin a smile. “Enough about that, I think I hear the delivery man coming down the hall.”  
  
Sure enough, there’s a knock at the door that makes Jisung spring into action. He jumps out of bed and practically runs to answer it, the promise of hot food he didn’t have to prepare himself enough to give him a burst of energy. He leaves Changbin in bed, processing the quiet moment of shared intimacy between them.  
  
He picks up the picture frame, nestled deep in the duvet at this point, and the gears in his mind begin to shift.

☼

The morning comes, a month later when the world is welcoming the beginning of summer. 

Changbin had planned everything down to the most intricate detail, a sharp contrast to his usual go with the flow attitude. He wants this to be perfect, a rare chance for a vacation with Jisung in the middle of one of the busiest times of year at work. He has the directions programmed into his phone, has all their warm-weather clothes packed into a single suitcase, even planning to buy Jisung’s favorite craft beer once they settle into their new vacation home.  
  
Changbin didn’t manage to rent out the exact home in the photo, but the navy house three doors down was available and he figures it’s the best he can do. Jisung is completely unaware of their destination, only knowing that they’ll be spending a week away on a vacation Changbin assures will be worth the travel time. Jisung practically bounces all the way down to the car, not even minding waking up before the sun breaks through the sky.  
  
“You can sleep on the drive there,” Changbin assures, jamming the keys into the ignition and trying not to laugh at the way Jisung is practically vibrating with excitement in his seat.  
  
“Are you kidding? I’m way too amped up,” he answers, immediately syncing up his phone to the radio and playing a carefully curated playlist he started on last week when Changbin broke the news. Bright pop music filters out through the speakers, Jisung immediately humming along to the song. He reaches down, grabbing the travel mug and taking a swig of the iced coffee. Changbin rolls his eyes, fondly, taking the cup from Jisung’s hand and taking a sip of his own before putting it back into the cup holder.  
  
“You say that now,” he replies, turning on the car that begins to purr beneath their feet, “but you’ll be out in forty-five minutes.”  
  
“Try me,” Jisung challenges, leaning forward with a glint in his eyes to peek at Changbin’s face before they pull away from the sidewalk.  
  
Sure enough, Jisung is soon snoring in the passenger seat, head pillowed against his own arm as he leans against the window. Changbin looks over with a smile, waiting until they stop at a red light before grabbing the hoodie that is slipping off Jisung’s lap and tucking it closer to his body in a makeshift blanket. They’re out of the city at this point, occasionally driving through small towns on their way to their destination. Changbin is surprised the sun is barely breaking over the horizon, wondering when exactly sunrise is, when a flash of lightning cracks over the overcast sky.  
  
 _“Fuck!”_ Changbin swears, immediately clamping his jaw shut and looking over to Jisung to make sure he’s still asleep. He breathes a sigh of relief when not even a deep roll of thunder seems to wake him, but Changbin’s mind is racing. Will it pass? Will the storm be brief, clearing up before they make it to the house?

The almost immediate pouring of rain answers Changbin’s question.  
  
“Oh my God,” he groans quietly, turning on his windshield wipers as an almost comically strong gust of wind shakes the car. When the fuck did the sky turn that dark? Changbin didn’t even know it could storm this badly in early June. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
The road is slick with rain and the sky flashes a stunning white every so often, but by some miracle Jisung sleeps through the whole thing. By the time they pull up to the vacation house, the lawn is completely soaked and the paint on the exterior is an entire shade darker from the pictures due to rain.  
  
“No fucking way,” Changbin whispers, closing his eyes and letting his head thud against the steering wheel. They’re parked in the driveway and Changbin takes a moment to feel sorry for himself before figuring out his next step. Thankfully there’s an umbrella beneath the driver’s seat and he thought to wear a hoodie this morning, so he pulls the hood over his dark hair and twists around awkwardly to grab the umbrella. He tosses it gently onto Jisung’s lap, who wakes to Changbin’s hand over his eyes.  
  
“Wha—” he starts, but Changbin speaks over him.  
  
“I uh, want it to be a surprise,” Changbin says, hoping he doesn’t sound too disappointed when he speaks. Jisung can clearly hear the rain against the window but he doesn’t fight it, covering his own eyes with his hand and letting Changbin step out into the rain. He walks around to Jisung’s side, pulling open the door and grabbing the umbrella. With one smooth movement he opens it up, helping Jisung out of the car and sheltering him from the rain.  
  
“Okay,” Changbin says, cringing when he can feel his back getting soaked from the rain. He tugs his hood up even further. “Let me walk you to the sidewalk.”  
  
“You sound so nervous,” Jisung teases, taking Changbin’s hand on instinct. He intertwines their fingers, an act of pure trust, and for a moment Changbin forgets all about his own stress. He remembers why he did all of this, what all that work was for.  
  
It makes him feel better, even just a little.

Holding the umbrella out, Changbin carefully guides Jisung to the front of the house. He presses the keys into Jisung’s hand, making sure he’s out of the rain before jogging up to the porch. For a moment he stands there, looking at the fabric butterfly tapestry hanging on the porch and twisting in the storm. Monarch and pale blue butterflies look back at him, their designs barely visible in the haze of the rain.  
  
He sighs, stretches out his arms, and looks over at Jisung where he stands patiently. “Okay, open your eyes.”  
  
Jisung does, blinking for a moment in the overcast light. He has a look of confusing, looking at the keys in his hand and turning them for a moment. He looks around, taking in the sight of the navy beach house in front of him. Three stories, pale gray trim, window shutters blowing in the wind.  
  
And then his eyes land on Changbin, soaked to the bone and shivering with his arms outstretched.  
  
“Ta-da” Changbin says, weakly, pathetically.  
  
Jisung doesn’t speak for a moment, eyes round as saucers. He takes a careful step forward, then another, completely silent. A million thoughts run through Changbin’s mind  
  
 _(Oh my God he hates it, fuck, why did I even—)_

The sound of the umbrella falling against the sidewalk shakes Changbin of his own internal monologue, rolling against the pavement and collecting rain. Jisung walks up to the porch, keys in his hand that hangs limply against his side. His face is unreadable up until the moment he’s inches away from Changbin, dark eyes swirling with an emotion Changbin can’t even begin to identify.  
  
“I didn’t check the weather,” Changbin whispers, embarrassed, feeling Jisung’s own warm breath on his lips. “I’m sor—”  
  
He never gets the chance to finish, because Jisung is cupping his face and pulling him into a bruising kiss. They’re dripping with rain, shivering from the cold, but the kiss is a fire that slowly grows between them. Changbin doesn’t even know how long they stand there, kissing in the middle of a storm like something out of a cheesy movie Jisung would insist on watching.  
  
When Jisung pulls away, Changbin is dazed. His hands had found their way to Jisung’s hips at some point, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft cotton of his t-shirt. It’s a grounding technique, because he feels himself floating away when he looks into Jisung’s eyes.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Jisung assures, voice a whisper. He shakes himself out of shock as he looks around, taking in the neighborhood. The very house his family had rented year after year is only three doors down, familiar in its own way. Jisung’s hands slide down to Changbin’s neck, holding him gently as he turns back to him with a smile. “You remembered.”  
  
Changbin feels the tips of his ears grow warm, thanking himself for wearing his hood up. “Of course I did, it’s you.”  
  
And Jisung laughs, smile so wide it could split his face in two, resting his head against Changbin’s chest. He doesn’t even care they’re both completely rain-drenched, and Changbin doesn’t either. He feels completely warm here, Jisung’s hands on his skin, and they stand there for as long as the thunder and lightning allow them too.  
  
They eventually walk, hand in hand, into the beach house in the middle of Mariposa Street.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Freshly showered and dry, Jisung pulls them both onto the couch with two bottles of beer in one hand. He swings his bare legs over Changbin’s lap, pressing kisses into his neck as Jisung flips through the Netflix options on the television screen.  
  
“I could’ve paid way less money to watch movies at home, baby,” Changbin says, voice lifting an entire octave when Jisung presses his condensation-soaked and ice cold beer to his thigh. “I hate you.”  
  
Jisung laughs, leans forward to press a languid kiss to Changbin’s lips. He pulls away, positioned fully into Changbin’s lap at this point as the storm continues on outside. “Oh, I think you love me, actually.”  
  
A flash of lightning lights up the living room, temporarily bathing the two of them in white light. Jisung looks stunning then, all dark shadows and sharp angles, and Changbin pulls him closer with a laugh.  
  
And Changbin can’t deny it, chasing Jisung’s words with kiss after kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Mariposa_ — the Spanish word for "butterfly"   
>  Well, I hope my first venture into Stray Kids ficdom was good!! I had a blast writing this, and I will follow up with hyunho's fic in this universe (hopefully) soon. Comments and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realkevmoon) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
